Avian
The Avians (鳥類, Chōrui, called Avi-jin in Japanese,) are a matriarchal society of bird-like humans from Planet Zephyr in the North Galaxy. What sets them apart from others aside from their appearance is their society, as it's the women who are most commonly seen in positions of power; as well as being the most populous gender on the planet, with females outclassing males by a considerable amount. Unlike most societies on Earth, Avian men continue to try and live as equals alongside the women. Overview Name Homeworld History Visitation From God of Destruction Drazil Physiology Physical Appearance Personality Energy Manipulation Flight Strength Speed and Agility Durability and Endurance Intelligence Reproduction As a result of the severe gender imbalance on the Avian homeworld, Avians reproduce in a manner that benefits the species and the multitude of women in their society. To prevent the number of Avian men from dropping and inadvertently causing the race to go extinct, Avian women have evolved over time to become very willing of and adjusted to polygamous relationships towards men; namely, Avian women will typically share one or more male mates with a countless harem of like-minded female suitors. This is first discussed when Aetos shows shock at the monogamous marriage between Korr and Hinata, as Aetos had never experienced anything of the sort before and became confused as to how such a thing could keep an entire race from dying. Brandy later touches upon this by describing in detail how Avians mate and reproduce back on Zephyr, and thus why she shows no problems with multiple men falling for her, nor any spite towards Drazil showing affection towards other women either. To Brandy and other Avian women, this should be expected of men, and so it isn't out of the ordinary for them to focus their attention on multiple women at a time. On top of allowing a small handful of men to mate with a massive amount of women at any given time, it's also pointed out that Avians produce a large abundance of children at one time; with it not being unheard of for Avians to end up with at least quintuplets, and at most, around eight or so babies at once. With Avian men mating and impregnating so many women at any given time, and with the women giving birth to so many Avian babies at once, the evolution of the Avian race has created a system that guarantees at least a few Avian males will be born at a consistent rate. Unlike most other hominid races, Avians more closely imitate birds in that they lay eggs upon reproducing, and therefore must incubate their eggs for several months before they hatch. Family As is typical with such unorthodox mating rituals by human standards, Avian families tend to be much larger and more varied than those of almost any other race in the universe. Given how many spouses and lovers a single Avian man is allowed to have in his lifetime, and considering how many babies can be hatched in such a short amount of time, the size of a single Avian family can become quite massive within a few months or years, with most of the family consisting of women due to the uncommon male birth rates among Avians. And likewise, because of the large number of female mating partners, many of the fully grown Avian women in the family may not always appear or behave like one another, due to many coming from different families of their own; albeit it is possible for there to be sisters or cousins who are related by blood to exist in the same family unit while sharing the same male mate. And so long as the male is not genetically related to either of them, it is also possible for an Avian man to court, mate and marry both a mother and daughter, or an aunt and niece, thus further blurring the lines between familial similarities. Due to how Avians form families, and because of their heavily varied offspring and spouses, Avians have trouble comprehending the idea of a small family unit. Rather, they tend to take their values of having large families and project them upon the rest of the universe. Brandy herself, after becoming Drazil's assistant and becoming more worldly of the fourth universe, started treating the various life forms within it as a part of a collective family; albeit this comes at odds with her occupation as an assistant to a God of Destruction who must sometimes wipe out said life forms, whether he wants to or not. Brandy seems to compromise her duty with her philosophy with one of her unintentionally morbid explanations; stating that the "family" must work together and make sacrifices to keep universal balance, harmony and peace. On a more positive side, because Avians most likely end up with incredibly varied female spouses and equally various offspring, the Avians as a whole are well adjusted to different kinds of people, be it in terms of appearance, behavior, ideology or background. Therefore, Avians are fully accepting of other races and beings, even if they are people an Avian may be unfamiliar with, and as a result, racism and bigotry is a scarce and alien concept to the Avians, with hardly any Avian ever being shown to look down on others for being different or to not treat others as their equal in some way. Only those with authority or some kind of reputation, such as performing heroic deeds, are ever truly treated specially by most Avians. In terms of gender, it is considered commonplace for Avian men to be domestic caretakers, much in the same fashion as that of human housewives, while Avian women perform jobs and socialize with others to support their families, much like human men do. Of course it isn't unheard of for Avian men to work as well, and they are more than allowed to leave their homes and socialize with friends and other Avians as they please. However, there is still instances of Avian sexual inequality, as the large scores of Avian women in contrast to the small numbers of Avian men have caused Avian women over time to view femininity in general to be inherently superior to masculinity, in much the same way how human men have constantly seen themselves as better than human women throughout history. In terms of family relationships, this has caused Avian men to be viewed as being ideal nurturers instead of being active providers like Avian women are. Due to this, it is typical for Avian men to stay at home and tend to their eggs and newborn children until they have grown to become capable of helping the rest of the family. Despite this, Avian women will also share incubation and child rearing duties too, as it would be impossible for a small number of male Avian spouses to look after so many eggs and children in such a short amount of time without dropping from exhaustion or causing lethal mistakes in attempting to hatch unborn Avians. Due to such effort and care put into giving birth and raising children, as well as ensuring their husbands are healthy, safe, loved and content enough to continue performing their duties, it is shown the Avians put a lot of value into blood relationships and the family unit, much like humans and other like-minded races do. Therefore, it is common to see an Avian grow enraged or emotionally upset should anything harmful or dangerous befall a family member of theirs. This even extends to adoptive family, as seen in how Brandy treats her adoptive son, Shinju, with the same amount of love and affection a legitimate mother would. Fighting List of Avians Like how the name of the race itself, "Avian," refers to aviation and all things having to do with the atmosphere and flying animals, most pure blooded Avians themselves will have puns in their names referring to things such as the air, clouds, birds, storms, atmospheric deities, jet fighters and so forth. Likewise, their names can stem from multiple languages, such as English, Japanese and Greek. So far, Fen Brandy is the only revealed Avian to possess a family name, "Fen(ikkusu,)" and it is therefore implied Avians may possibly have surnames from time to time. Full Blooded Avians * Harp: The current queen of the Avian homeworld, Zephyr. * Aetos: An Avian who appeared on Earth and later befriended Tane and her friends and family. Later on chose Earth as her home. * Fen Brandy: Current attendant to the fourth universes's God of Destruction, Drazil. She offered to be the Avian who'd become Drazil's companion in exchange for him not destroying Zephyr. Brandy is now considered one of the strongest fighters in the fourth universe, and the strongest Avian as well. Trivia *The name for the Avian race comes from the word "avian" itself, which for all intents and purposes, mostly lends itself to describing birds. This fits in well with the Avians' bird-like appearance. **Their Japanese name, Avi-jin, roughly means "bird people." *Originally Wyvern 0m3g4 had intended for Avian men to be the ones who become pregnant, lay eggs and become the sole incubators and caretakers for unborn Avian babies while Avian women are free to go about their lives unhindered. This was an attempt to further emphasize the matriarchal society Avians live in, where men would live lives identical to those of human women and vice-versa. Wyvern changed this decision at the last minute upon writing down the Avians' reproduction section when he realized the few Avian men that existed couldn't be impregnated so often and so rapidly without rest in between, nor without risking harm to the unborn infants, which would in turn bring the Avians that much closer to extinction instead. For Avian society to make sense, Wyvern switched the role of impregnation to Avian women, but chose to keep the men as the eggs' incubators and protectors. Gallery Harp.jpg|Harp, the queen of Planet Zephyr and the Avian race Aetos.jpg|Aetos, an Avian residing on Earth and a main character of Dragon Ball Omega Fen Brandy.jpg|Fen Brandy, the attendant to the God of Destruction, Drazil, and currently the strongest Avian in Universe 4 Category:Species Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Avian Category:North Galaxy Inhabitant Category:Wyvern 0m3g4